Who's Gonna Watch You Die?
by FreeMyMind
Summary: Song fic to What Sarah Said by Death Cab for Cutie. Noah is awaiting news in the hospital of his dying wife  who's identity will be reveled at the end of the story.  Please Read! i suck at summeries.


**One shot, don't worry, I'll update my in progress story soon, but this one kinda came to me. The song is What Sarah Said, by Death Cab for Cutie. I suggest you listen to it while you listen! Please enjoy and review! **

**And it came to me then that every plan is a tiny prayer to father time**

**As I stared at my shoes in the ICU that reeked of piss and 409  
><strong>

Noah Puckerman sat in the ICU, desperately waiting for news. He knew she was sick, he knew that she wasn't going to live forever, but she couldn't die _now_. Not while he still needed her. He was only 38. This couldn't be happening. They had so many plans.

The children and friends around him are all asleep, the hour is late, but he hadn't slept in days. They could still bring him news. Good or Bad, he wanted to be the first to know.

**And I rationed my breaths as I said to myself that I'd already taken too much today  
>As each descending peak on the LCD took you a little farther away from me<br>Away from me**

They had originally let him sit beside her, waiting for her to get better. But her condition had worsened. And he had been banished. He could still imagine watching that little line bob up and down, indicating his love was still alive. But he had noticed each one getting smaller. Their oldest child, a girl stirs in her sleep and he smoothes her hair. ****

**Amongst the vending machines and year-old magazines in a place where we only say goodbye**

Caroline wakes up at her dad's touch and whispers, "Any news?" he shakes her head and she sighs. "It will be alright Daddy. Don't worry." Noah lets her doze back off on his arm, and struggles to read the ancient magazine.

**It stung like a violent wind that our memories depend on a faulty camera in our minds  
>But I knew that you were a truth I would rather lose than to have never lain beside at all<strong>

His eyes glance over to Quinn, the girl he once loved asleep on the arm of his former teammate. He remembers what she said when he called her. "You got 20 years puck. Think of all the memories you'll have."

But he knew that his mind would never properly hold onto the way that she laughed The way her brown eyes sparkled. But he agreed with Quinn. NO matter how much he was hurting now, he would never give up their lives together. He would swim through every volcano, climb every mountain, just to get a little more time with her. **  
><strong>

**And I looked around at all the eyes on the ground as the TV entertained itself  
>'Cause there's no comfort in the waiting room<strong>

The T.V. blared brightly in his eyes, playing an old movie he had already seen 10 times. There was no point in watching it anymore. His back ached from the old, uncomfortable arm chairs. When one of the younger children moaned in their sleep, he was reminded that they shouldn't be here, they should be in bed. But they had insisted. He swore that the "physic" genes were in Caroline and Neil.

**Just nervous pacers bracing for bad news**

Finally, Noah stood up and started walking, he had to do something with this nervous energy. About a half an hour later, just as the sun was peeking in the window, His youngest son stood too, and mimicked his fathers motions, not knowing why.

**And then the nurse comes round and everyone will lift their heads**

The click-clack of the nurses heels make Noah jerks his head up. Everyone else, who are just stirring, look as well. Noah asks, "Well?" and she sadly looks at the man, the famous husband of her precious famous patient, and has to shake her head. Noah slides to his knees and starts to sob.

**But I'm thinking of what Sarah said that "Love is watching someone die"  
><strong>

Caroline remembers what her Aunt Sarah said when she asked why her Dad spent all day at the Hospital, when it would have been easier on him if he was at home. Sarah calmly looked her in the eyes, treating the 13 year old as an adult for the first time. "Honey, When you love someone, you don't leave them, good or bad, unless you have too. And Not everyone will die at the same time. Love is watching someone Die."

**So who's going to watch you die?**

Noah and his four children, Caroline 13, Neil 10, Liza 6, and Noah Jr., who is only 4, stand by the empty hole in the ground as the Casket is brought in. The tombstone is already there, with it's the one whose name it bear's spirit hovering above it. she looks at her family, wondering "Who's going to watch them die? Who will love them enough for that?" She sends a warm wind through the cold December air to rustle her boys hair one last time, stroke her daughters cheeks one last time, Kiss her husband one last time.

Noah shudders at the familiar contact, and reaches out to brush an all-but-invisible speck of dirt off the tombstone, and his hand lingers over the inscription.

_**Rachel Barbra Berry Puckerman.**_

_**A golden star like no other.**_

_**Mother, Wife, Daughter, Friend, Performer**_

_**April 16th, 1994- December 14, 2032**_

The space next to it is empty, and Noah knows that one day he will fill it. He almost wishes that he could already be there. Then he hears his children start to sing one of their favorite songs form their parents era, one surprisingly fitting to their situation. He notices Rachel's hair on Liza and Neil, her smile on Caroline, her Nose on Noah Jr., and knows that, for at least a while longer, it must be empty.

**Well, what do you think? Please review. IF you don't but you favorite it, then I'm going to cry. So please? Plus, if anyone has a song and/ or pair they'd like me to do a one-shot/ song-fic for, please message me! I really enjoy doing song-fics! **


End file.
